Pushed Over The Edge
by MindlessMina
Summary: A/U Goku and Chichi are having problems as well as Bulma and Vegeta. What happens when the childhood friends have a few drinks and discover a passion that can change their relationship forever? **Lemon Warning**


Pushed Over the Edge

"Damn it Goku, you just don't understand that money is not so easy to come by! I work and work and you barely do anything! All you do is eat and train!" Chichi was screaming at the top of her lungs to her long time boyfriend. Slowly Goku ran his hands down his face trying to calm himself down. He was stressed enough as it is. Sure, he didn't have the best job in the world, but she knew that it wasn't something that could really be helped. He had grown up as an orphan and was never properly educated. The only thing he was really good at was working out, so he naturally landed a job at a popular gym as a personal trainer and he also taught boxing, MMA and Martial Arts classes. He made plenty of money to take care of himself and a family should he ever have one, but however Chichi didn't think that way. She was from a very wealthy family and if the bank account did not have a four-digit amount in it then they were poor in her eyes. This was hardly the case.

'_Gesh, this woman is going to be the death of me. I am trying to be civil but she just wont quit. I don't know how much longer I can take this yelling…'_Goku then stood up and approached her trying to keep his anger in check.

"Chichi, calm down. We would not be spending a horrendous amount of money on this trip. I think it's what we really need. We always argue. It's even worse lately and I hate arguing with you."

"I am not arguing with you, I am just stating some facts! If you had a better job then maybe we could splurge a little and even get nicer things, but I don't want to waste my hard earned money on some little trip."

He normally was a very passive person and it took very serious measures to get him even close to being angry, but this was enough. This whole thing started out with him wanting to take her to the Bahamas for a vacation so that they could enjoy each other's presence and take a much needed break so that they could get back to where they once were in their relationship. But something snapped in Goku's mind when she tried to throw her money in his face.

"Ok, first of all I make a decent amount of money for us, and we have never once been in need. It may not be like your families but it has gotten us by. Second, this is a team effort it's not just 'your' money or 'my' money it's supposed to be 'our' money! It was 'our' money even when you didn't work! Ever since you got that job you have been acting like you are the main and only source of income here. I work two jobs! I wake up at dawn and go to sleep well after midnight six days a week all so that I can make you happy and this is how you act now just because you have a job? You know what, I am out of here. Don't wait for me!"

And with that he grabbed his car keys and cell phone and was out the door with a slam for good measure. He was so upset he didn't even know where he was going but he would be damned if he had to spend another minute in that house with her.

"Just be honest with me, you can tell me anything! Why are you hiding all of a sudden? I have never judged you for anything so how come you wont just tell me? Please be honest with me! Vegeta, please look at me, please just talk to me!"

Bulma cried to her fiancé as he was pointedly ignoring her. She was so stressed out because for the fifth time this month she found a lipstick on his clothes. She knew it wasn't hers cause, well, she didn't wear lipstick at all during this past month. That along with the fact that he had been staying late at the office for a long time now. He has hardly even touched her for the past few months, and when they do he won't even look at her.

"Just leave it alone. I have been busy, leave it there Bulma. Stop being stupid woman. I have not been hiding anything and I have nothing to hide from you anyways. I don't see you so upset at me when I work extra to get you all that stupid jewelry, and how do you expect me to pay for that ring on your damn finger? How do you think I pay the bills? If you don't trust me, that is not my problem. I don't care. Think whatever you want."

"I can't believe you, I am not stupid I smell the perfume and I can smell another woman on you at night! I don't want you to stress about money but if you would just let me work then you would not have to work so hard and we can spend more time together. I don't want to be suspicious of you but you are refusing to talk to me. If there is someone else I will forgive you, I just want to get past this, please…"

"I don't want to hear it, you are not getting a job and what makes you even think that you can? Leave the job to the man and I don't have anything else to say about this."

Just then his cell phone vibrated on the counter next to her and she lifted it up to look at who it was. What she saw was a picture of his assistant in a small red dress that was making a kissing face with the name registering as 'My Secret'. She instantly exploded and threw his phone at him and it broke as soon as he dodged it and it hit the wall behind him.

"You bastard! How dare you! I gave up everything for you and this is how you treat me? You want that whore, fine! I am leaving!"

She took her purse and flew out the door to her car and peeled out, not intending on returning any time soon. She flew down the highway not sure where she was going or why she could be so stupid to agree to marry the jackass that sat at her apartment. She had so many things going through her head that she had to pull over. She couldn't even drive because she was practically blinded by her tears as she drove. All she knew is that she needed to get away from all of her troubles. There was only one person that she could even talk to about all of this, and without another thought she took out her phone.

'_I don't care if he doesn't like him. He is my best friend and I really need to talk to him. It's not like he even really cares anyways! That idiot was probably only interested in my family's money anyways just like everyone said. I don't know, I just need to call Goku.'_

She dialed his number and waited for him to answer in his happy and carefree voice that always knew exactly how to make her feel better.

Hearing a loud buzzing sound come from his cup-holder, he looked at his phone as it went off again. He though it was Chichi because she has been calling him since he hit the road. Nonetheless, he still looked at the caller ID and saw that it was his best friend on the other end. He and Bulma were childhood friends. She met him because she lived next door to the foster home he grew up at. They met when they were around seven and have been inseparable ever since. Turning on his Bluetooth he answered the call with as much joy as he could, which ended up being none.

"Uh, Gumby, are you alright? You don't sound like yourself."

"I have seen better days, how about yourself? How's it going getting ready for the big day Blue?"

"…"

"Blue? Hello? Bulma?"

"…I'm here…."

"What's going on Blue, what's wrong?"

"I just…really need to talk."

"Well, it just so happens I may need some of your girly advice. How about we go grab a bite to eat? Then we can spill and see what's up. How about it?"

"Sounds good. I will meet you at Barney's. I want a burger."

"Alright. See you there."

They arrived at Barney's a few minutes apart and gave each other a much needed hug. Walking arm in arm they entered into their favorite bar and grill. Taking their normal seat at the counter of the bar, they ordered their food and prepared themselves for the long talk ahead.

"So I see the government managed to give you back your license. I think I will walk home Gumby. The roads suddenly don't seem safe anymore." Bulma laughed at her friend as he started to scratch the back of his head chuckling. He knew that he was not the best driver out there. Usually he got rides to get to where he had to go, but tonight was one of those nights when he needed to be independent.

"Heh, well I just didn't feel like having a psychotic woman driving me anywhere tonight Blue. Then again we can get to my problems later. What is going on with you? Why the long face?"

She then recounted everything to her friend that had been going on for the past few months. She tried to hold it together but eventually her emotions got the best of her. He never liked seeing her cry, but he didn't really know how to comfort her, so he just hugged her as she shook with tears of anger and sadness. When their food arrived at the counter and she calmed down, and he went into his story and told her about what was going on with him. Both of them figured that they were in a bit of a bad situation when it came to their love life. They finished their food and decided that they were not going to go back to their significant others tonight. Instead they called ahead to a hotel and arranged to stay the night away from further drama. It wasn't the first time they had shared a room due to issues, so it neither one felt uncomfortable with the situation. Figuring that they had nothing to do in the morning they decided that they should have a few drinks to drown away their sorrows. After a few rounds the bar tender came up and offered them some fries to hold their liquor at bay.

"You two are going to end up sleeping on my floor if you don't eat these fries!" She said.

"Come on Molly, we are fine, right Blue? *hiccup* I mean we much that drink anyways…I mean drink that much…yeah, that."

"Yeah, we swear to drunk we aren't God!"

Both erupted into laughter and Molly just shook her head at the two. They were some of the funniest drunks she knew, and seeing as she saw a lot of them, she knew what she was talking about.

"Tell me how you came up with those nicknames, it sounds like a fun story." Molly requested.

Bulma cleared her throat and began to explain how when they first met Goku had never seen anyone with blue hair. She was playing hide and seek with some of her neighborhood friends when she decided to hide in a bush that was on the property of the foster home. He saw something blue coming out of the bush and decided that it had to be cotton candy someone left outside. He was curious so he snuck around the bush and tried to quickly grab it before someone saw him, but he ended up yanking the life out of her hair and made her stand from her hiding spot. All he could say was 'blue' as he scooted away from her, completely memorized by her hair. He has been calling her Blue since then. After some time of knowing him they all realized that somehow Goku had always been really strong. One day he was trying to be king of the jungle gym and used his strength as a reason why, but instead she teased him saying that he was as strong and scary as Gumby. He got so mad that he did all that he knew how to prove his strength and even though everyone else was convinced, she would never give him the recognition and never stopped calling him Gumby.

"I miss them good old days, when everything was so simple don't you Goku?"

"More than you know Bulma. But you know what, its ok, cause as long as I have my best friend I can take on the world!"

"Awww, Gumbie mumbie wumbie you are soooooooo sweet!"

"Hehe, I think you are drunk Blue…..*hiccup*….and I'm not too far behind you…."

"I am so glad that I have you, you are the best! You never picked anyone over me! We have been together since the beginning, through it all…I love you best friend!"

"I love you too Blue!"

"Alright my pretties, it is time to go, no more drinks. It is well past last call. Now you two gonna be able to make it to your hotel or do you want me to call a cab?"

Molly asked this knowing that they only really had to cross the parking lot and the street to get to where they would be staying for the night, but seeing as they were having trouble doing that it made her worry.

"You are the sooo nice Ms. Molly Ma'am, but we will be okie dokie artichokie!"

"Hehehe, wow, Blue is a goner! See you soon Molly! Next time we drunk wont be!"

As hey stepped outside they realized that it was pouring rain outside. Laughing at their rotten luck they walked to the hotel and checked into their room. It was their typical drunk night. They didn't drink much, but when they did with their friends this is usually the place they would all use to sleep off the hangover. As they entered their room they were drenched with water and laughing and holding onto each other for balance. Standing by the door they decided to stay and drip there so that they didn't wet the carpet. Taking a deep breath Bulma decided to check her phone and see if Vegeta had maybe called her to check up on her. When she looked at it however it had no missed calls or messages. He didn't check on her.

'_Doesn't he want to know that I am ok? Chichi is mad at Goku but she still even calls just to make sure he's ok. I mean I know it's extremely annoying, but at the same time it seems like she at least is pretending to care. Am I not good enough for him after all this time? What is wrong with me…'_

Goku was watched Bulma as she was deep in thought staring at her phone. She looked like she was contemplating something deep inside. Seeing her distress, he tried to cheer her up.

"Blue, look I know that it is not my place to give criticism in your relationship, but I just want to tell you that if he doesn't care about what is going on with you then he doesn't deserve you in the first place. If it wasn't for you he wouldn't even have the job he has."

"I don't know Gumby. I know I am not the prettiest girl out there, and I am not that good at much, but it doesn't mean that he has to go behind my back. If he wasn't happy I would have just let him go…"

"Don't you go there Bulma. Don't beat yourself up over him and his issues. You are a beautiful young woman who is not only kind but is practically a genius! You were at the top of your graduating class at M.I.T. for crying out loud! He is a fool, you are not to blame!"

Goku held her close to him as she shook with tears. He hated to hear her cry. She was the glue that had held him together for so long, and if it wasn't for her friendship he would never belong anywhere. He would be a street rat doomed to live and die without anyone's notice. That made him fiercely loyal to her, and seeing her cry for anything was inexcusable. The way that her big blue orbs sung her sorrow made him beyond angry and soon he would get that bastard for hurting his Blue.

She gripped his shirt for dear life as she let out all of the frustrating tears and emotions that were erupting from her. This is where she always felt the safest. Here in his arms. He always shielded her from the cruelties of the world and the people in it. Never once did he abandon her in her time of need or distress and he always knew what to say to make it better. _'If only there were more men out there like him, then maybe I would be happy. I wish I had someone to be like this with always. Someone just like him.'_

He held her tight even after she was done crying. It felt right, her clutching onto his shirt, right next to him. Like she was meant to be there. It was not something he barely noticed; for it was something he had always known. Ever since they were children he knew it. If he was in a foul mood or just being down all it took was a hug from her to settle him down and bring a comfort to him that he never felt until he met her. _'Man, if only there were more women like her. I wouldn't have to go home to a woman who constantly berates me for not being born wealthy. If she only knew how good she really is. If only I could stay with someone like her.'_

Looking down at her, he noticed how the light of the moon was now shining through the curtains and landing directly on her frame. He saw how the light played off of her wet hair as it dripped off of her shoulders onto her chest. He was now noticing how she had curves in all the right places. Her face was small but just the right size for her features. Looking at her face he noticed she was staring at him, for how long he was unsure. Her eyes were filled with thought as she stared at him, with what he thought as a longing look within them. Her small mouth was slightly open, making her lips look like pink rose petals soft to the touch. He had never seen her like this before. It wasn't the booze, no, that had worn off the minute she started to cry, but it was like he was seeing her for the first time. She was absolutely beautiful and he was mesmerized by her. It was new this feeling, like if something was making his stomach flutter and his heart race. There was something about this feeling that made him unable to do anything but stare.

She looked at him, actually looked at him as he stared out the window deep in his own thoughts. She saw how his wet clothes fit snugly on his body making almost a second skin. Noticing now, for the first time, that he was actually very handsome. His eyes always held some kind of determination. They were fierce and unyielding at times, and soft and comforting at others. They held no secrets. His face was very masculine, and he had a strong jaw line that made him all the more manly. His physique was excellent and she knew it because she always saw him shirtless. Being childhood friends made it inevitable that he would not be shy about being under-clothed. His muscles were well defined and pronounced, but not overbearing. They fit perfectly on his broad shoulders and wide chest. In another life, he must have been an incredible warrior of some superior race. He could be nothing less. Just as she was about to look away, his eyes met hers and were laced with an intensity that she never knew of, and that made her unable to look away.

They stood there, still soaked by the downpour outside, staring at one another with a question in their minds.

'_What is this I am feeling right now? Is this even right? She has been my best friend since we were kids, I shouldn't be thinking about how soft her lips look, or about how firm her…wait there I go again! I am in love with Chichi, aren't I? No, if I loved her I would have married her by now. But does that mean, that all this time…I have had feelings for Bulma? Is that why I never dating anyone before Chichi? Is that why I feel hatred towards her fiancé? No, it was never hatred. It was jealousy. When we were younger, I knew I liked her a lot but knew she wouldn't think of me that way. That is why I started to date Chichi. We are friends, and that is about how far it will ever go. Although, if I am truly honest about what I am feeling and have always felt, only one thing is for sure. I am, and have always been, in love with my best friend.'_

'_What the heck is the matter with me! Bulma, get a grip! How can you stand here and stare at him like he is a piece of meat! Well, he would be a juicy delicious steak that I wouldn't mind getting a piece of…AH! Stop it! But then again, why is he looking at me like that? True, he caught me staring, but still, I can see indecision in his stare, and its almost like he is feeling what I am feeling. Something about this is making me heat up in places that even Vegeta can't get to. Sure, I had the hugest crush on him when we were younger, but I knew that we were friends so it was against friend code. I remember when I was finally going to tell him, he started going out with Chichi. That is when I met Vegeta. I thought I squashed all of those feelings, but I guess I am wrong…cause if I did, I would not have these butterflies in my stomach. I guess I never stopped loving Goku.'_

"Bulma, I think we should get some rest. It's been a long day." He said without breaking eye contact.

"Yea, I think so too." She replied. Although they agreed, they still didn't let each other go.

"Blue, why are you with Vegeta?"

"To be honest with you, I was just thinking about that myself." She wasn't lying but she was reluctant to share the truth with him. "Why are you with Chichi?"

He didn't think that far ahead from his question to realize she might ask him one in return. He was unsure if he should tell her, knowing that she might not be his friend anymore. Then again, it was going to be torture knowing that she was there, but could never be his.

"Well, it was because there was someone that I liked, but she was pretty unobtainable. I needed to let her go, and at that time Chichi had voiced her liking for me, so I just went with the flow. Although I have regretted that decision many times."

"I understand. I suppose I got with Vegeta because the object of my interest was with someone else, and well, you know me. I just want everyone to be happy so I went out with him. I didn't have too many options."

'_Oh you were so wrong about that. So wrong.'_ Goku thought to himself.

"Who was that object?" He said before he could stop himself. Then he mentally banged his head against the wall and called himself an idiot cause he knew that she would most likely ask him the same question.

'_Oh no! Why did he have to ask! I have never been good at lying and he would know if I did anyways! Quick! Think of something!'_

"You tell me and I will tell you" She said, smirking in her head knowing that she could after his answer deflect his question.

'_Smooth move Blue, but I know you. You are going to try to manipulate the situation so I forget the question. Nope, not today.'_

"I asked you first. No getting out of it Blue. Come on, you know you can tell me. I wont judge you, even if you said it was me!" He chuckled, hoping that maybe she did say it was him, but knowing that it was not likely. Regardless, he steeled his nerves, knowing that this would possibly be the end of a great close friendship because he was going to tell her how he felt. She deserved to know. That way, maybe if she ever needed someone to love her, she knew he would be there.

After some thought of how the answer might affect their friendship, she was unsure of how to tell him that it WAS him. Sure, she knew that he would probably laugh and not take it wrong, but what if he started to act weird and didn't want to he her friend anymore. She didn't know if she could live without his friendship. Then she took a deep breath, and decided to tell him the truth, because in the end, she was no liar, and couldn't lie to the only person who meant the world to her.

"Actually Goku, it was you. I wanted to tell you when we were younger, but Chichi beat me to it." She smiled and laughed to try to downplay her nervousness and fear. She was waiting for him to let her go, as they were still in each other's arms. She felt so nervous she almost wanted to run out the door but curiosity held her there. All she could do was wait for him to react.

His mind was going a million miles a minute. He heard what she just said, and knew that she was not lying or playing around. He knew her like he knew himself, and knew that she was honest. She liked him. His heart almost stopped beating when she said it was him. He was happy, but then upon further evaluation, that was the past. That was many years ago. Of course she didn't feel like that anymore. If only she did though, if only.

'_Wait, she said that is why she dated Vegeta…that means that she really didn't want this relationship like I didn't really want mine! There is still a chance…there has to be. I have to tell her my side and see how she reacts to it. I have to know. Curiosity killed the cat, but I will be damned if I go another day wondering!'_

"Well, now that you told me yours, it's only fair I tell you mine. Bulma, I started to date Chichi cause I thought that it would be a cold day in hell before you would look my way, in THAT way. What I mean is, that girl I was talking about, she was you."

The expression on her face was priceless. Her eyes opened wide and her mouth opened more and she gasped, but her eyes held the true prize because they showed how she really felt. In a word, it was 'happy'. He knew he should stop there, but he couldn't. He had to finish what his mouth had started. He had to tell her, but how? Suddenly, his body began to react without his permission and before he knew it, he leaned over her inviting face, and planted his lips on hers in a firm, wanting kiss. She at first was too stunned to react, but in a second she found herself responding to him and felt herself melting into his embrace. This was the best kiss either one of them had ever had. Sure, there was no tongue, but their lips were laced with a passion that neither one had felt before. Slowly, Goku pulled away with his eyes closed and his forehead leaning against hers. They were both breathing heavy, and Bulma looked at him with lidded eyes, wondering why he stopped. Maybe he was regretting it she thought.

"Bulma, I am sorry. I know that I shouldn't have done that. But, I couldn't stop myself. The thing is, I have been thinking, and I have come to the conclusion that I have never really stopped loving you. Time has passed, but it seems that I still have eyes for only you. I always wondered why I was never really satisfied with Chichi, or why I never dated anyone prior to that. I know now that I can never find anyone to replace you. I am sorry if you don't want to be my friend after this, but I had to tell you how I feel. You are different. Sure, you are the most stubborn and moody woman in the world, but you are also the kindest, most intelligent, and beautiful person I have ever laid eyes on. In the end, Blue, all I really want is you. I understand if you don't feel the same way…"

She was beyond shocked. She thought that she was dreaming. Was this real? Did he really want her? Suddenly she felt compelled to do something she never did, and she knew that things would never be the same after this, but she didn't care. She heard what she had to, and now it was time to act. It was time for her to be selfish for the first time in her life. With that in mind, she pulled his face back onto hers and kissed him with a ferocity that left them both breathless. It was a brutal and demanding kiss and when she began to lick his lip asking for entrance he immediately opened his mouth and their tongues began to dance and fight for dominance. They only broke apart to gasp for air.

"Does that answer your question?" she said as she looked into his eyes. It did. All he needed to know was in that kiss, and that was all the encouragement that he needed. He was going to show her how he felt, and he was going to show her until the sun came up and maybe even after. She mirrored his emotions and she knew that tonight was going to be one hell of a night.

Their mouths met again for another passionate kiss, and Goku took a moment to appreciate the sweetness of her lips and the feel of her body tucked in tightly against his. He slowly made his way to the bed, never once breaking from their lip lock unless they required air. Once at the side of the bed she put her hands underneath his shirt and began to feel all over his chest and abs. Everywhere she touched set his skin on fire and he felt like he was on cloud nine. Taking her touch as a hint he quickly removed his shirt to give her more access as she did the same. As he removed it she became entranced with his abs. Sure she had seen him without a shirt but never this close. He was built like Ares the God of War! He had amazing biceps and a chest to die for while his abs were chiseled like he was made out of stone and thanks to the rain his wet hair was dripping water all over him making him completely irresistible. She soon lost her composure and began to lick the dripping water off of his chest and kissed and nipped at his exposed skin. He hissed at the feeling of her lips and tongue over his chest.

He grabbed her face and attacked her mouth once again. Trailing kisses down from her lips, he went down her jaw and got to the sweet spot on her neck and began to suck on it hungrily as she let out soft moans of pleasure. She took off his belt and undid his pants so that they fell and hit the floor and he stepped out of them kicking them to the side as his hands traveled to her hips and pulled her skirt down until it pooled at her feet. Looking into her eyes that were glazed over with want, he knew that if he didn't stop now that everything was going to change; that he would never give her up after this, he would fight forever to keep her. "Blue, are you sure, I don't plan on sharing you do you understand? There is no going back after this." Looking deep into her eyes he waited for her response. She knew that if this were to happen that their friendship would be altered forever, and after hearing his question she realized that not only did he want her now but he wanted to keep her. She felt so complete at that moment of realization that she did the only thing she could. She cried. He looked down at her and panic began to set in at the sight of her tears. She could see he was worried so she decided to let him in on the reason why.

"Oh Goku, I never have been as happy in my whole life than I am right now. I always felt like I was never really wanted, like I was never good enough for anyone."

"Bulma, please, be mine. I may not be the wealthiest or the smartest man, but I promise to show you how a real man should treat a true treasure every moment of every day."

Her eyes opened wide as she gasped for air upon hearing his words. Instantly she launched herself at him in a passionate rough and needy kiss. _'I will take that as a yes' _he thought to himself. Wrapping her legs around his hips, he held her up with one arm around her waist and the other grasping onto her firm, full and plump rear end. He laid her down on the bed and placed butterfly kisses from her jaw line to down to her collarbone. He unclasped her bra from the front and allowed her taut breasts to flow out of the offending material. Slipping it off of her shoulders and throwing it onto the floor, he then trailed his hands down her sides and onto her hips placing his fingers underneath the sides of her underwear slipping them off as well. Gazing down at her body he was memorized. Her skin was silky smooth and it was the perfect shade of cream tinged with pink from their heat. Her blue hair was flared out around her head on the pillow making it look like a halo, and the moonlight that fell onto her gave her face of an angel. He was drawn from his thoughts by a serene giggle.

"I think you are a bit overdressed for this occasion" she said.

Without breaking eye contact he took off his boxers and lowered his lips into her left breast, first licking around the tip of her nipple before taking it into his mouth. Using his teeth, he nipped at it while sucking on it hearing her moans of enjoyment. Using his hand he also massaged her other breast, pinching and flicking her nipple so it was not neglected. She arched her back underneath him leaning into his caress as she continued to make her mewls of pleasure. She felt heat pooling in her lower abdomen and the wetness beginning to coat her inner thighs as she rubbed them together. When he was finished with the left breast he moved on to the right one to give it equal treatment. After that he began to trail kisses down her stomach until he got to her feminine curls. He looked at her beautifully flushed face to see what her reaction would be to his next move.

He took his thumb and forefinger and parted her folds that were drenched in her liquids, eager to see all of her. He didn't stop there, no, cause what he really wanted to do was taste her. Leaning down, he slid his tongue across her heated core and her small bundle of nerves, watching as she completely arched her back and let out a small cry. Greedily he began to engorge himself on her delicious juices earning him many moans and her hands in his hair pressing him harder against her. She felt like she was floating while he went to work on her, and she couldn't help but buck her hips against his mouth as she was getting closer to her climax. He knew that she was close so thrust two fingers into her core and passionately licked her swollen pearl. He felt her walls clench around his fingers and her cry out his name as she finally hit her first orgasm of the night.

He made his way back to her face and began to kiss her while his lips were still coated in her liquids, and she never knew how much that turned her on until that moment. Deciding that it was her turn to have fun with him, she flipped him onto his back and began to lick her way down to his most prized possession. Planting kisses up his shaft, she looked at his face and then licked off the pre-cum that was already there. Feeling him shudder under her she began to lick around the tip of his head before engulfing it into mouth. His head fell backwards and he grunted as she slowly bobbed her head up and down over his rock hard erection. Using her spit to coat his entire length she started to stroke him using a firm grip. He couldn't help but groan at her ministrations. She put as much as she could fit into her mouth, and the rest she used her hands to mimic what her mouth was doing. Soon she found his hands on her head while he thrust his hips making her take more of him into her down her throat. He was in utter ecstasy as she began to deep throat him, but when she began to massage his balls he could no longer take it and met his end with a deep groan. She felt her mouth fill up with his cum and she swallowed every last drop and cleaned him up with her tongue.

He was momentary speechless, for two different reasons. The first was that Chichi, in all the years they were together, had never given him what Bulma just had. The second was just the plain fact that he had the woman of his most secret desires in the most intimate of ways at this moment. He looked down at the object of his affection and met her lidded eyes. They were glazed over with need, and he was going to make sure that she was fulfilled in every possible way before this night was over. She crawled up his body slowly and seductively, feeling nothing but confidence because of the way he looked at her and made her feel. Vegeta never went down on her. He said that it was just not his style, and he would always rush their love-making. She of course knew now that it wasn't really even making love. This, what she was doing with Goku, was making love. It had passion and intensity, not the quick wham bam thank you ma'am that he seemed to only provide.

She reached his face and lowered herself into another searing kiss, enveloping their bodies in intense heat. He couldn't take it anymore; he had to have her. He grabbed a hold of her hip and shoulder and flipped her under him so he was on top of her small voluptuous frame. He could feel her wetness and knew that she was ready for him, but he still had to make sure.

"Are you ready?" he whispered into her hear in a low and heady voice.

Looking into his eyes she saw his desire for her and gave her answer. "Yes"

Without a moments pause he thrusted his thick hard length into her hot wet core. He gritted his teeth because she was so tight around him that he almost thought she was a virgin. She gasped at his intrusion and instantly she was on her way to her next orgasm. One thing was made clear; he was DEFINITELY bigger than Vegeta. He set a slow rhythm so that she could feel every inch of him, and so that he could enjoy the way she wrapped around him perfectly. She moaned long and low as she felt him pull out slowly and return just as slow. It was sweet torture for her and she was enjoying every second of it. With every thrust of his hips and every touch of his lips, she could feel her body come to life.

Goku started to pick up his pace as her moans got louder. He couldn't get enough of her and the stream of commands coming from her heavenly lips. His name was coming out of her mouth like a mantra and it drove him crazy. He was convinced that her vocabulary only consisted of four words: faster, harder, oh, and Goku. He got lost in her voice as he started to pound into her without remorse. He held onto her hips as he thrusted into her hot cavern repeatedly, reaching deep inside her and taking her to new heights. The only sounds that came from the room were deep throaty moans, incoherent words and the sound of skin hitting skin.

He could feel that she was going to be hitting her peak soon, and he was glad cause he didn't know how much longer he could hold out his own as he increased to an almost inhuman speed. She could feel the tightness of the coil that had built up in the pit of her stomach, and then as he exploded with speed, she felt it snap and she went over the edge screaming his name out to all those nearby. He felt her walls clench hard around him and he was forced into his own end. He grunted her name aloud as he came inside her. Her walls contracting around him milked him of his seed. She closed her eyes for a moment, but opened them wide after she felt him stiffen within her. Looking at him disbelievingly, he grinned and leaned down near her ear.

"I'm not finished with you yet."

Capturing her lips in another crushing kiss, he took her again in every position that he could think of, on every surface available. They went from the bed, to the small table in the room, to the floor, to the wall, and back to the bed. He was determined to show her how he felt, and he was going to show her all night long.

Several hours and orgasms later, they ended up on the bed again, and he collapsed on top of her out of breath. She too was drained, but she never felt as complete as she did at that moment. He felt the same. He moved to lie down next to her and pulled her onto his chest. He knew that nothing would ever be the same now, and he wasn't upset about it in the least. She was his, and he would never let her go. Wrapping his arm around her waist as she lay over him, he planted a gentle kiss to her forehead. He watched the sun rise through the window, and thanked the heavens that the curtains blocked most of the light from the bed. He looked down at Bulma and saw that she was already asleep, with a contented smile on her face. He smiled, and closed his eyes allowing his conscious mind to slip into a deep and peaceful sleep.

A year had passed since that fateful night, and many things changed. Goku went back to his apartment and told Chichi that they were through while Bulma went to Vegeta and broke off the engagement. It was easy for Bulma because she arrived just in time to watch his secretary leaving her house as she arrived. She walked up to her and told her that she could have him, and then she went inside and told Vegeta that she was leaving him for two reasons. One was that he was a prick, and two was because Goku's dick was bigger than his. His eyes went wide at the last statement and she threw his engagement ring at him and left. As for Goku, he explained that he was done with her and that she was a nice girl but he didn't love her the way that he loved Bulma. A few broken dishes and frames later, Chichi was out of his life for good. Goku and Bulma got engaged shortly after and got married a year to the day of their confessions, and decided to spend their honeymoon at that same hotel, in the same room where they made their love known to one another. They lived a long and happy life together with many children and despite troubles that came, they stuck together through it all.


End file.
